


[Podfic] This Is No Briget Jones

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's chair wheels around and fuck, that's not fair. He's a god, he's an angel, he's the devil. Grantaire's breath has been knocked out of his lungs and his mouth is slack but he doesn't care, because Apollo is grinning at him and sure, it's also aimed at the crowd, but then he's looking straight at Grantaire when he sings "I love you" and it's so soft and intense and Grantaire wants to cry.</p><p>Jehan's chair turns as well and the possesive growl that has slipped passed Grantaire's lips is not human.</p><p>(Or, a very sudden The Voice AU where the Fantastic Four are judges, Enjolras has a voice sent from heaven above and Cosette is the creepy spawn of Lucifer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Is No Briget Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lydiamartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this is no bridget jones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047517) by [lydiamartin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamartin/pseuds/lydiamartin). 



> I meant to have this up before Christmas, but RL kinda exploded on me! So sorry it took me so long Mz lydiamartin! Hope you enjoy!!!!!
> 
> PS PEOPLE! I may sing a bit on this... DO NOT JUDGE ME.. or the off key ness that happens sometimes... cuz i fail at it! LoL. :D

This Is No Briget Jones

By: lydiamartin

[Download MP3 @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jxb0flhbjl9v0d8/This%20Is%20No%20Briget%20Jones.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/jxb0flhbjl9v0d8/This%20Is%20No%20Briget%20Jones.mp3)


End file.
